


День калек

by hwaja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableist Language, F/M, Slurs, antiutopian themes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никакого больше Дня Калек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День калек

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willie Schwarzkopf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Willie+Schwarzkopf).



День выдаётся непростой. Я в поту, моё сердце разбито, мой умственный потенциал столь слаб, что почти мифичен.  
\- Йо-Йо, душ... - говорю я, отнимая у ботинка ногу: на большее не хватает сил.  
Она помогает мне. Бодра, как и всегда - даже жаре не унять её энтузиазма.  
\- Иди, - говорит она. - Воду я прогрела, хотя тебе это, смотрю, едва ли потребуется.  
У нас настоящий душ, жрущий воду от котла в подвале. Сейчас, когда большей части среднеклассового населения приходится обходиться тазами, вёдрами и полотенцами для влажной протирки, любая ванная или душевая кабина проходят как предметы роскоши и облагаются налогом в размере 40% от коммунальной платы. Мы с Йо-Йо, конечно, не имеем таких денег, то есть, не должны иметь, и не имели бы, будь наши души чище наших поддельных послужных листов.  
Воду я включаю похолоднее и всё равно минут пятнадцать жду, пока кран отхаркнёт скопившуюся за ночь ржавчину. Сколько здесь ни живём, что не делали, а всё едино засоряется. Впрочем, не стоит роптать - так хорошо устроиться, как устроились мы, мало кому удаётся, даже среди нечистой на руку категории граждан. Что, конечно, имеет свои недостатки и накладывает обязательства. Уже четвёртый год вместе, мы с Йо-Йо не удосужились даже получить "билет любовников", расписку о гражданском браке. Формально каждый из нас числится неблагонадёжным, сиречь, холостяком - а Йо-Йо, на её двадцать пятом году жизни, проблем добавляет ещё и волчий билет нерожавшей, хоть она и отслужила полтора года в армии по контракту с государством. Да уж, мы с ней - настоящая соринка в глазу местной православной общины.  
Чистой воды сегодня не добиться, интересно, почему бы? Никаких объявлений о профилактике у подъезда я не приметил. Думать, что кто-то специально его содрал, чтобы мне насолить - сущая паранойя, хоть нас тут и недолюбливают. Интересно, что бы сказали все эти доморощенные крестоносцы, если бы узнали, что я её даже не трахаю? Обвинили бы в сокрытой содомии? Хорошо, а если бы узнали, что я хотел бы, до звёзд в глазах хотел бы трахать её, но никогда не делал и шага в эту сторону? Упрятали бы в диспансер для психически неуравновешенных? Чем ты непонятнее обществу, тем оно агрессивнее по отношению к тебе. Хотя, чего это я. Насильно поволокли бы под венец, добившись через суд свадебного разбирательства. Ещё и в свидетели первой брачной ночи местного дьякона назначили бы, как пить дать - вот потеха, немногим слаще линчевания.  
И всё же, нынче всех стараются перевоспитать, и только потом уже вешают, кастрируют или пускают на органы. После двадцати лет смутного времени население шибко поредело, и даже социальные программы массового осеменения доброволиц не помогают. Как и епархиальные льготы многодетным.  
Мысли снова возвращаются к Йо-Йо и нашему неслучившемуся сексу; несмотря на ледяную воду, смердящую канализацией, я возбуждаюсь. Что за неудача. Хочется подрочить, но лучше не рисковать. В ванном закутке камера наблюдения не одна - их целых две штуки. Кто знает, может, именно сегодня наш день.  
Когда я выхожу, дрожащий, завёрнутый в простыню - полотенце-то в стирке - Йо-Йо уже разогревает мне рыбных котлет c макаронами. Богиня.  
\- Ты пойдёшь на праздник? - будто невзначай спрашивает она, пока я ем, стараясь жевать тщательно и не давиться.  
Ну конечно! В голове щёлкает. Праздник, вся вода на фонтанах. Вот и перебои.  
\- Нет. Что я там забыл? Это всё равно не мой праздник, – как можно более равнодушным тоном отвечаю я.  
Ненавижу праздники, а этот – втройне.  
\- Как будто много твоих. Будут салюты, а может - халявные талоны у лоточников.  
\- Талоны на что? - я подавляю желание встрепенуться. - Хавчик? Быть может, утварь какая или шмот? Нам пригодилось бы... всё.  
В этом есть свой резон. Рациональная жилка давит на стихийное отвращение. Праздничные лотки - единственный вид рыночной организации, где не упразднена конкуренция, а значит, я могу воспользоваться своими документами, чтобы протрясти барыг. Воспользовавшись чужими попытками угодить лицу с чиновничьими корочками можно многое поиметь, а иногда, что ещё важнее - получить информацию.  
Мой рот против воли наполняется слюной. Йо-Йо тихо посмеивается. Она знает, как велика и обширна моя жадность, она знает - жадности моей нет предела. Йо-Йо раз за разом сажает меня на этот крючок, заставляя сладострастно пожирать приманку, вкуса которой я не чувствую - потому что губа алчной рыбы проткнута насквозь, и всё, что рыба может ощутить - свою кровь, кровь, кровь.  
Меня это не напрягает. Меня напрягает другое, напрягает уже довольно давно.  
Я не знаю информаторов Йо-Йо. Я не знаю, кто скармливает ей всю ту конфиденциалку и полуконфиденциалку, которую она, пропустив сквозь малопонятные мне фильтры, уже затем передаёт дальше, в том числе и мне. Как сейчас. Откуда она узнала про талоны? Что ещё она знает? Почему она рассказывает об этом мне, хотя - я почти уверен - знает, что я могу пустить информацию дальше по трубам, и отнюдь не в безопасном режиме сарафанного радио?  
Откуда она узнала, кто я такой, и почему играет с этим знанием, вместо того, чтобы затаиться, как и положено хорошей крыске? Йо-Йо смотрит хищно, но пожимает плечами, мол, не хочешь - не ходи. Дело твоё.  
Чёрта с два. Теперь у меня, конечно, нет никакого шанса улизнуть.  
Наша игра так сложна, что иногда мне кажется, будто игры вовсе никакой нет: подобно лунным животным, мы неделями ходим друг вокруг друга ломкими шагами, а потом с размаху вгрызаемся в соседский живот - чтобы драть в клочья, а потом зализывать общие раны, а потом снова ходить вокруг да около. Это было бы похоже на любовную интригу, если бы на кону стояло что-то столь же эфемерное. Но это не любовь. Это выживание. Это консервированные ананасы, десять килограмм сахара, два килограмма гречневой крупы. Это резиновые сапоги, новые наволочки, вызов сантехника вне очереди. Это выживание и средства к существованию. Реже - что-то иное, например, стояк в ледяном душе.  
Если бы, пеняю я, мы жили нормальными жизнями нормальных людей - чего я, естественно, не желаю, потому что не желаю лишаться любого, даже самого скверного или опасного преимущества - если бы дела обстояли так, я бы непременно заставил её выйти за меня замуж. Йо-Йо слишком опасна, чтобы держать её в отдалении. Йо-Йо слишком полезна, чтобы презирать её помощь. И, наконец, Йо-Йо слишком сладко играет на моих пороках, чтобы я мог хотя бы задуматься о том, чтобы отказаться от неё.  
О том, каковы её ставки в этом деле, я могу лишь догадываться - хоть и предпочитаю не делать этого. Если я буду знать наверняка, мне придётся доложить на неё, а этого я себе позволить не могу. Я не могу лишаться таких выгод - и таких возмутительно чарующих зрелищ по утрам, вечерам и ночам. Лучше прикидываться дураком и надеяться на настоящих дураков - тех, которых казнят за некомпетентность гораздо раньше меня.  
Откуда бы Йо-Йо не узнала, что я крысятничаю, она явно не собирается разыгрывать партию немедленно. Четыре года! Почти четыре года в одной квартире, мы оба давно могли сдать друг друга: я её - государственному аппарату контроля за неблагонадёжными, она меня - своим реакционным дружкам. Но ничего не происходит. Она ходит в продлённую группу детского сада, где часами следит за личинками благонадёжных граждан (такая работа, по мнению православного соцработника, должна пробудить в ней материнский инстинкт), да тайком красит ногти, когда старшая нянечка не смотрит. Я - один из мельчайших и многочисленнейших винтиков чиновничьего аппарата. Моя задача - перекладывать бумажки, подписывать бумажки, относить и приносить бумажки. Иногда я ворую канцелярию, у нашего коллектива целое негласное расписание на этот счёт. Последнее время я настолько сжился с этой идеей, что мои задачи как разведчика начинают казаться мне туманными и наполовину придуманными. И, насколько я понимаю эти свои задачи, такое состояние вполне естественно.  
Йо-Йо достаёт кроссворд и разглядывает его, как диковинку. Я набираюсь сил.  
\- Ладно, - говорю я, - схожу на праздник.  
Она смотрит на меня глазами глубокими и тёмными, раскрытыми широко - ненавижу этот взгляд. Если Йо-Йо не щурит глаз, не прикрывает их, посмеиваясь, а смотрит, как сейчас, у меня возникает сосущее ощущение стремительно сливающейся в нефтяную бездну уверенности в себе и завтрашнем дне. Колени подкашиваются, а руки компульсивно ищут друг друга, чтобы сцепиться и мять, жать, царапать. Да не смотри же ты на меня так!  
\- Хорошо, - она отворачивается. - Если будут чулки, купи мне тот максимум штук, который мы можем позволить без ущерба для бюджета и личной безопасности.  
Я ухожу из дома второй раз за день, что редкость. В голове - белоснежные руки Йо-Йо, край бедра, выхваченный глазом меж складок домашнего халатика. Что за напасть. Йоланди Йоханссен, так её зовут на самом деле, и это - ещё одна причина, по которой меня кинули на это долгоиграющее задание. Йо-Йо неблагонадёжна во всех смыслах, но, в отличие от меня, у неё не было особого выбора - гены сыграли против её социального статуса ещё тогда, когда она была зародышем. Надо же было так уродиться - не просто с частью генетического груза представителя враждебного государства, а полновесной этнической иностранкой! Я не спрашивал, как это вышло. Мы вообще о том не говорили - я и этих крох знать не должен, но даже таким плохим шпикам, как я, дают читать досье будущих целей. Маленькая Йоланди, шведка с африканскими корнями, так или иначе, оказалась рождена в "Свободных Территориях" - или как там называлась наша страна в последние годы смут. Сейчас не упомнить - история переписывается заново каждый год, а уровень дезинформации так велик, что между правдой и ложью воистину стёрлась всяческая разница. Я был молод, когда окончательно упразднили интернет, но уже и в те времена отличить знание от вымысла было почти невозможно. В любом случае, Йо-Йо - со всех сторон неблагонадёжный гражданин. Даже отработанный армейский жетон мало что решает при таких отягчающих обстоятельствах, как расовая нечистоплотность, отсутствие брака и детей, наличие связи с реакционными оппозиционными меньшинствами и всего в таком духе. То ли дело я - потомственный чиновник в третьем поколении, наследственность чистая, ничем не примечателен и ни в чём не замечен. Правда, дважды проходил проверку на возможное мужеложство - ещё до появления в моей жизни Йо-Йо. Всё-таки госслужащий без жены - странное животное, никто в такое и не поверит всерьёз. И детей у меня нет, даже внебрачных – хоть такие казусы и не поощряются открыто, на самом деле все были бы им рады. Все и всегда рады узнать, что твой коллега - не тайный педераст, по ночам охотящийся за маленькими мальчиками, социальный выблядок, по которому петля плачет. После того, как статью о растлении несовершеннолетних решили совместить со статьёй об однополых связях, жизни совсем не стало - недоверие к любому неженатому без детей зашкаливает, того и гляди, молот общественного гнева обрушится на тебя за крошечный шажок - вправо ли, влево, уже неважно.  
Пока я иду к площади, в голове проносится ещё шесть-семь теорий заговоров, перемежаемых картинами эротического и порнографического содержания, все - о Йо-Йо. Я чертыхаюсь. Нужно думать о другом, о насущном - как срубить больше для себя, меньшим (в идеале - ничем) не поплатившись.  
Итак, праздник. Девятнадцатое мая, День Калек. Выходной для всех, кроме чиновников, военных и служащих подразделений быстрого реагирования - пожарников, дежурных медиков, спасателей, цензуристов, членов отдела по борьбе с терроризмом. День Калек - один из самых важных праздников нашей нестойкой, но чрезмерно сырой культуры. По обыкновению празднуется на главной площади города - большие скопления народа открывают новые возможности для скупки и сбыта дефицитной продукции. Праздничная традиция также славна своими награждениями... Ну а я, например, собираюсь нахватать столько бесплатных талонов, сколько смогу – если Йо-Йо права, и их действительно выдают. Впрочем, она почти всегда права. Даже если это будут талоны на футбол, я всё равно их присвою – всегда есть шанс обменять их на что-нибудь путное у какого-нибудь оголтелого фаната.  
На площади - фантасмагорическая смесь Ада, которым нас пугают на обязательных ежемесячных проповедях, и настоящего, ощутимого райка, который я чувствую каждой порой своей кожи. Это - возможности. Это - кусок, который нужно урвать. И я начинаю вертеться, забыв обо всём лишнем. Стараюсь брать больше талонов и меньше - натурпродукта, потому что государственному служащему, даже такому мелкому, как я, талоны разменяют непременно. Уносить на своих двоих пакеты с окороками, ягодным сиропом и спортивными штанами накладно. Я никогда не отличался физической силой, пригодных же для таскания барахла конечностей у меня, как и у прочих людей, всего две. Тем не менее, нельзя забывать, что талонная бумага – всего-навсего бумага, или станет таковой, стоит только запахнуть жареным. Дважды я использую удостоверение министерства - чтобы забрать совершенно несанкционированные шесть пар чулок (плачу за две) и для покупки батареек. Батарейки – настоящее сокровище, такую редкость в дни не базарные не купишь ни за какие средства.  
Люди вокруг пихаются и ругаются, кто-то громко, но большинство - себе под нос. Боятся облавы даже теперь, хотя запрет на сквернословие продействовал очень недолго и был отменён вскорости после своего утверждения. Воняет собачатиной - Йо-Йо натренировала отличать меня запах освежеванной псины от запаха прочего мяса, так что я теперь на такое не куплюсь. Надо будет - сами с ней сходим бобиков на пустыре пострелять. Не хватало ещё за это платить.  
Вот так, проталкиваясь сквозь потный массив людских тел, я и движусь – а хочется выть. Знал бы, что так - ни за что не одобрил бы недавние водные процедуры. Едва не покупаю импортного ликёра - вдруг, в последний момент, сомневаюсь, не палёный ли - а ковырнув печать, мигом убеждаюсь, что сомневался не зря. В общем и целом, ещё минут тридцать, и я начал бы победоносное проталкивание в сторону дома - но мне не везёт. Каким-то невероятным образом людской поток прибивает меня почти к самой сцене, и я носом к носу сталкиваюсь с тем самым, что изначально вызывало у меня полное нежелание иметь с Днём Калек что-либо общее. На сцене стоит батюшка, диакон Аввакум, которого мы с Йо-Йо, шёпотом или вслух, но совсем по пьяни, зовём "отец Вакуум" из-за полной неразборчивости проповедей, отповедей и речи в целом. Подле него находятся два молодца в рясах, оба – из принудительных, чёрные духовники, выбравшие монастырь и обет молчания альтернативой пожизненному заключению. Кроме них присутствует губернатор и, конечно, пятеро "счастливчиков" этого года. Инициация уже началась - у одного из них не хватает запястья, он истекает кровью. Пол вокруг залит ею: по традиции оказывать медицинскую помощь участникам разрешается лишь по окончании церемонии. Обрубок конечности фонтанирует жалко и нерегулярно, и мне кажется, что сквозь окровавленную плоть, напоминающую свежую свиную рульку, я вижу белеющий осколок кости.  
Стоит начать - оторваться невозможно. Счастливый избранник кривит лицо в оскале побитого зверя и, похоже, старается не всхлипывать. Тошнота с макаронно-котлетным привкусом подходит к горлу. Вот и новый кандидат - кандидат в мастера спорта, не менее. Узнаю его лицо по афишам спортивных агитплакатов. Какой-то многообещающий бегун, или, правильнее, многообещавший - теперь он лишится ноги, и его забеги превратятся в короткие прогулки до туалета. На костылях.  
Кажется, у меня дёргается щека. Вот поэтому я и ненавижу День Калек - очень остро реагирую на это варварское празднество, хоть и должно было оно у меня набить оскомину за все эти годы, не иначе. Люди вокруг показательно равнодушны. Только двое или трое, как я, смотрят на сцену - остальные снуют по своим торговым делам, изо всех сил не обращая внимание на творящееся. Хрясь! Стук отрубленной конечности по деревянному настилу кажется мне громом небесным. Стоит ли это того, господин бегун? Полное социальное обеспечение и всевозможные льготы до конца твоей жизни. Твоя дочь пойдёт в престижный пансионат. Твоя жена будет иметь талоны на лак для волос, пока её волосы не выпадут подчистую, чтобы она могла перейти на парики. Такова цена твоей ноги? Твоей дееспособности? Твоей - о, твоей мечты?  
Я, потребитель, ничтожество, человек, стремящийся урвать побольше для себя, ни разу не названный "гордостью нации" или "эталоном", я стою здесь и презираю тебя. Сейчас и ещё недолго. Я выйду вон и хорошенько проблююсь, и от моих чувств к тебе не останется ничего. Потому что как я могу осудить тебя, если ничем не лучше? Если не женат на любимой неблагонадёжной женщине, если исправно получаю начисления за то, что живу с ней в одной квартире, получаю от тех, кто кромсает тебя, ставя крест на твоём будущем, том будущем, которого ты хотел? Кто этот безрукий тип, зажимающий кисть, талантливый художник? Быть может, он просто имел наглость слишком хорошо клепать сапоги?  
Пятеро будут обеспечены посмертно. Пятеро станут инвалидами - по той части, что была их стезёй, их отдушиной, их призванием. Аминь.  
Я чувствую, что готов расхохотаться - и потому отворачиваюсь, ухожу. Как ни странно, меня более не тошнит.  
Йо-йо, моя собственная метафорическая отрубленная рука, ждёт меня у первого поворота с площади. Она почему-то одета в камуфляж, светлые волосы собраны в хвост. Я ещё ничего не понимаю, но каменею весь. Какая-то отчаянная мысль пульсирует, копошится неупокоённо в недрах мозга. Ах, да. Если я хотел плакать, стоило плакать раньше. Теперь поздно.  
\- Ты пришла арестовать меня? - голос мой почти не дрожит, хотя те секунды, что проходят между моим вопросом и её ответом, тянуться слишком долго. Привет, теория относительности.  
-...ты спятил? - деловито спрашивает она. - Я хотела подождать, пока ты начнёшь доверять мне больше, но времени почти не осталось. Поэтому решила подтолкнуть тебя к какому-то решению. Скажи.  
Она осекается; лицо отражает колебания морально-этического характера. Я всё ещё камень, она колеблется - воистину, в День Калек все мы не таковы, какими должны быть. Даже если мы «не такие» всю свою жизнь, День Калек ещё больше уродует нас, отдаляя от стандарта, отдаляя нас от образца.  
\- Ты поедешь со мной в Швецию? - говорит она после.  
Не этого вопроса я ждал. Я всё ещё камень.  
\- Ты выйдешь за меня? - говорит она ещё позже, колеблясь всё более. - То есть, женишься, конечно, женишься.  
\- Конечно, женюсь, - всё ещё каменный, отвечаю я натужно. - Не покидай меня больше в День Калек.  
\- Никакого больше Дня Калек, - говорит она.  
Меня отпускает, и я беру её за руку.

**Author's Note:**

> 2013 г.


End file.
